vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon (Takato Matsuki)
|-|Takato and Guilmon= |-|Growlmon= |-|Wargrowlmon= |-|Megidramon= |-|Gallantmon= |-|Gallantmon Crimson Mode= Summary Takato Matsuki is a main character in the Digimon Tamers anime and has appeared in various other media, such as movies, video games and crossover events. In contrast to the "leader" characters before and after, Takato Matsuki is very shy, meek and sensitive, but he is none the less a courageous and brave leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | Low 5-B '''physically, '''Low 2-C with the Digital Hazard | 5-B | At least 5-B, possibly Low 2-C Name: Takato Matsuko, Guilmon, Growlmon, Wargrowlmon, Megidramon, Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode Origin: Digimon Tamers Gender: Male | Genderless but referred to as Male Age: 10 | Probably two months old Classification: Human, Digimon Tamer, Digidestined | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Ability modification and amplification (see "Notable Attacks"), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Can BFR opponents, Molecular Manipulation Attack Potency: Below Average level (Takato is a young kid and generally implied as being non-athletic) | City Block level (Destroys a large chunk of concrete) | Multi-City Block level (Should be much stronger than Guilmon) | Town level+ (Overpowered Vikaralamon, who destroyed a town sized portion of Tokyo and caused a minor Earthquake by just walking) | Universe level+(His mere presence was causing major damage to both the Digital World and the Real World) | Planet level (Consistently fought against the D-REAPER and its agents, a program so powerful that it devastated the Digital World and overpowered the Four Digimon Sovereigns, is a member of the Royal Knights, handily defeated a group of BelialMyostimon in the XROS Wars crossover, though this may have been an outlier) | At least Planet level (Vastly Superior than Gallantmon base and was able to destroy powerful agents the D-REAPER such as the ADR-01: Jeri Type), possibly Universe level+ (he is able to harness the full power of the Digital Hazard, which can destroy the entire Digital World which is composed of countless miniature dimensions and damaged the Human World as well when used by Megidramon. Moreover, his Crimson Light technique can completely destroy the bond between the Digital and Real Worlds) Speed: Standard Human | FTE (Able to keep up and react to Renamon, able to intercept Behemoth, faster with Digimodify) | FTE (Faster than Guilmon) | Presumably Relativistic+ '(Has fought foes who kept up with Rapidmon) '| Relativistic+ '''(Kept up Beelzemon) | '''FTL (Should be on par with the other Royal Knights, who can trade blows with foes like MagnaGarurumon and the Great Angels and should be faster than Rapidmon who can keep up with Magnamon) | At least FTL (should be faster than Gallantmon Base) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Superhuman. Striking Strength: Class H | Class MJ | Class GJ | Class TJ | Class XJ | Class XJ+ | Class XJ+ Durability: At least Peak Human level (When Guilmon gets hit, Takato feels the pain, Takato has shown to take a lot of damage from this) | At least City Block level (Has traded blows with Renamon who should be on par or even superior than Guilmon), probably much higher '''(Has survived beatings from champion and even ultimate level Digimon) | At least '''City Block level, possibly higher (Should be much more durable than Guilmon) | Possibly Planet level (Survived blows from Beelzemon) | Planet level (Superior than Beelzemon) | Planet level (Consistently fought against the D-REAPER and its agents, a being that wiped out countless Mega-level Digimon including and overpowered the Four Sovereigns) | Planet level (Vastly superior than base Gallantmon, fought against the strongest agents of the D-REAPER) Stamina: Generally pretty high, though Guilmon has shown to tire out after long battles. Range: Varies on form and attack, though his higher ranged attacks Kilometers. Standard Equipment: D-POWER and various Digi-Modify cards (see "Notable Attacks"). Intelligence: Takato has shown to be clever and resourceful throughout the series. Guilmon is smarter than he first appears and acts, but is still not very bright. Weaknesses: Takato and Guilmon are linked and therefore need to fight together. Since Takato isn't very fast, strong nor durable this can make him an easy target. Takato gets hurt when Guilmon gets hit. These two issues are a non-issue for Gallantmon and Gallantmon Crimson. Key: Takato | Guilmon | Growlmon | Wargrowlmon | Megidramon | Gallantmon | Gallantmon Crimson Mode Feats:'' '' Guilmon * Damages Gargomon * Trades blows with Gorillamon * Holds onto a speeding Locomon * Completely shrugs off Renamon's attacks * Able to dodge Musyamon's sword swing * Capable of fighting underwater * Easily blast through Concrete * Pyrosphere has good range and may even have some homing properties Growlmon * Stops a train with brute strength * Survives getting thrown into a building by Gulfmon * Fights underwater with ease * One shots a missile array * Capable of hurting Ultimate level Digimon Wargrowlmon * Matched strength with a City-Buster * Easily tanked shots from Beelzemon's guns * Able to withstand his own attacks * Can fly with his thrusters Megidramon * His mere presence was causing the Digital world major damage Gallantmon * Royal Saber hits about this hard * He can focus it, too * Able to fight against higher-end agents of the D-REAPER * Able to overpower Beelzemon * Easily dispatches with several Mega-level Digimon * Tanks Zhuqiaomon's fire. Gallantmon Crimson Mode (Gallantmon + Grani) * Easily cuts through D-REAPER Cables, these Cables were able to restrain Beelzemon * Easily beats D-REAPER Agents that were able to defeat Megagargomon and Justimon. Notable attacks Takato ''' * '''Digi-Modify Speed: Major movement and probably reaction speed increase on Guilmon * Digi-Modify Hyper Wing: Gives Guilmon wings * Digi-Modify Hypersonic: Even greater speed increase * Digi-Modify Mega Pyrosphere: Makes Pyrosphere stronger * Digi-Modify Digmons Drill: Gives Guilmon a drill for digging * Digi-Modify Power: Increases Guilmon's power * Digi-Modify Metalgarurumon Blaster: Grants Guilmon the "Metal Blaster" * Digi-Modify Aerowing: Gives Guilmon Aeroveedramon's Wings. * Digi-Modify Digivolution: Digivolves Guilmon into Growlmon * Digi-Modify Matrix Digivolution: Digivolves Growlmon into Wargrowlmon (or Guilmon into Wargrowlmon) Guilmon * Pyro Sphere (Fireball): Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. * Rock Breaker: Guilmon hits his opponent with a huge amount of force, almost like he is throwing a rock at his opponent. * Kurogane Maru''' '' * ''Quake-a-lator (Rock 'n' Roll Breaker): Drills through its target with its claws.'' Growlmon * Pyro Blaster (Exhaust Flame): Spews out a powerful blaze with a roar. * Dragon Slash (Plasma Blade): Develops plasma along the blades on its elbows, then strikes the opponent. * '''''Howling Wargrowlmon * Atomic Blaster: Fires a strong energy beam from the two cannons on his chest. * Radiation Blade (Double Edge): He powers up the blades on his arms and fires them at the enemy. * Trinity Burst: In this combined attack with Taomon and Rapidmon, WarGrowlmon turns into a crystal-like form, then a beam of energy, and then he combines with the other two (also in the form of energy beams at this point) into an energy arrow that resembles a crane. * Megalo Spark': Emits an electric shock from its chest. * ''Hammer Edge: Stabs the enemy with its Chrome Digizoid claws.'' Megidramon * Megiddo Flame: Megidramon exhales a vicious maelstrom of purgatorial flames. * Hell Howling: Megidramon howls while facing the enemy; the shock of the sound itself is critical to most weaker Digimon. Gallantmon * Lightning Joust (Royal Saber): Gallantmon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance. * Shield of the Just (Final Elysium): Gallantmon fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield. * Dragon Driver: A joint attack with Grani—the two drive themselves right into their opponent. * Yuggoth Blaster: A joint attack with Grani—a blue tri-bolo energy attack that shoots from Grani's mouth. * '''''Saber Shot * ''Spiral Saver: Spins upwards in a very short tornado within a fire tornado.'' Gallantmon Crimson * Crimson Light (Quo Vadis): Gallantmon Crimson Mode shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. * Final Justice (Final Elysian): He obliterates his adversaries with the full might of his Gungnir. * Invincible Sword (Royal Saber): Attacks with the full might of his sword Blutgang, the sword glows and releases a huge slash. * Royal Saber: Dispatches a strong blast of lightning. Respect Thread Note: Moves that are in Italic did not appear in the anime. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragons Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Cyborgs Category:Knights Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Card Users Category:Monsters